A vehicular air-conditioner that measures a surface temperature of an occupant with an infrared sensor and performs air conditioning control based on the surface temperature is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular air-conditioner in which an infrared sensor is disposed on a swing louver provided in a vent hole to calculate a surface temperature of an occupant.
In such a configuration, a direction of the infrared sensor changes within a certain range in accordance with swing of the swing louver. For this reason, temperature can be measured in a wider range including the occupant by using a less-expensive infrared sensor having a narrower detection range.